This application relates generally to the field of network-based security services. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing network-based security services for managed Internet service.
Some Internet providers offer managed Internet service to certain customers, and in particular, business customers. Managed Internet service typically provides these business customers with a dedicated, high-speed Internet connection. Managed Internet services may be entirely or largely managed by the Internet provider. For example, the Internet provider may monitor the Internet connection and provide technical assistance if necessary.
Internet providers may offer additional managed services to customers as a source of additional revenue. For example, an Internet provider may offer security services, such as a firewall. Conventionally, the Internet provider may individually install the firewall at each customer premise. While such an approach may be acceptable when the number of customers is small, managing, monitoring, and updating the firewall for each customer can become unduly burdensome as the number of customers increases.